LOVE IS IN THE AIR AND LEMONS
by The.Host.Is.Life
Summary: Vampire Academy Fanfic... Bit of Rose/Dimitri, Lissa/Christian, Sydney/Adrian! :P ITS GONNA GET LEMONY! Rated M for obvious reasons... This is a wedding... After there are two Guardians having some fun... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! This fanfic was written by ME and T Loves Vampire Academy (put dots where the spaces are)
1. Chapter 1

**This a story written by Me and T Loves Vampire Academy! (put dots where the spaces are.)**

**check out her account coz she's my best friend and yeah...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(rated M for LEMONS) ITS GONNA GET SOUR IN HERE!**

Rose POV

_My mouth was dry. I ran faster, never reaching my goal, always thirsting for an unknown thing. I reached the door I always see and push it open. More darkness. I am running to nothing, running from nothing. But I know my goal; to escape._  
_I see a figure ahead. I run to it, hoping it will help me. It's Dimirti. I run over to him and wrap my arms around him. I looked up into his eyes and saw red. I mean Red-Ringed eyes._  
_"Hello Roza." Dimirti said._  
_I screamed._

I awoke in a pool of sweat, the covers tangled around me. _It was just a dream, Rose._ I have to start taking sleeping pills before bed, because the nightmares I have been having are getting unreal.

There was a knock on the door as I pulled myself up. _Shit! The wedding!__  
_

"Rose? It's Dimitri. Are you ready?"

_Oh fuck! No! He knows i'm not fucking ready yet! He knows I probably just got out of bed!_

"Ummmm, yeah I'm ready! I just need to shower, put on clothes, brush my teeth and get out of bed. And do everything else you do before a wedding." _Nice one Rose. This is why everybody loves you._

"Roza! You need to hurry! Queen Lissa is getting worried!" _Da__mn his accent is sexy._

"Ok, Ok! Just give me like 20 minutes and I will be ready!" _Sooooo not happening._

"Hurry Roza." _I should probably get out of bed before I get any other ideas..._


	2. Chapter 2

**K this is chapter 2 so ummm... thanks for reading? sorry I'm not used to doing this A/N thing so yeah...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BTW this chapter is the wedding...**

Rose POV

I slipped on the high heels and then took them off. I think that my black boots are comfortable and stylish, and also they look good with my black lacy - and I think sexy - dress. I hope Dimirti likes it as much as my last black dress...

I opened the door and stepped out. I saw Dimirti eyeing where the dress stopped at a quarter of my thigh. This was a huge reaction on the Dimitri scale. Now to get him fired up. I drop my purse.

"Shit. Sorry Comrade. Better grab this before we go." I lean over so my butt is still in the air but the dress has pulled and is showing it off. I pick up my purse and stand up straight, my boobs bouncing a bit. I didn't mean to do that, but I seem to have gotten a reaction.

"Oh roza, not the time." _It's always the time for fun._

"What do you mean?" I say innocently, but Dimirti just sighs and starts walking, indicating for me to follow.

We walk to Lissa's room. I knock on the door but get no answer. I knock a bit louder.

"Who is it?" Lissa say's calmly.

"It's Rose! Open the fucking door already!" I scream. Dimitri nudges me and I nudge him back.

The door unlocks and I step inside. I poke my head out.

"Later comrade!" I say to Dimitri.

He looks at me and starts walking to the chapel. I really wish that he wasn't on the job today.

"Lissa? You ready?"

"No, but I'm surprised you are, Rose!" Lissa told me.

"Dimitri woke me from my morning nap which comes after my sleep." I informed her.

"Oh rose, You look beautiful! boots? I thought it was heels!"

"Boots are WAY more comfortable. Besides, just in case?" I told her.

"Yeah." she says with a sigh.

"sooo... Looking forward to being... um... Married?" I say.

"Uh... I guess?" Lissa says uncertainly.

"You don't sound very sure of yourself." I tell her pointedly.

"Oh shut up Rose." She replies.

"There's the Lissa I know and love!" I say cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE!**

Dimitri POV

As I walk back to the chapel , I think of Rose. Flirting with me on her best friends Wedding Day? What was going through her mind? Actually, I shouldn't think about that know otherwise some things will become obvious.

I walk in and take my position on the back wall. Guarding Alberta steps in beside me.

"This is finally happening" She tells me.

I smile and chuckle a bit. I go into a sort of daydream and it takes me to the church, but this time I'm not guarding –I'm the groom. I look down the aisle and see roza walking toward me. In a white gown. With a veil and flowers.

"DIMITRI?!" Alberta yells.

"huh?" I say, as if i'm just waking up from a dream.

"This is so unlike you. I have been saying your name for the past 5 minutes." She tells me.

The wedding music starts and the doors open. Queen Lissa walks into the room slowly, holding a bunch of flowers.

Roza walks behind her, walking with a grace that i'm sure is inhumanly possible. She catches my eyes and grins at me, her smile going from ear to ear.

ONE HOUR LATER

Rose walks up to stand next to me. She looks up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you off work yet?" she asks me.

"3 minutes" I tell her.

She pouts and walks back to her seat next to Queen Lissa Ozera.

"A toast, to the newly weds!" Someone cries out.

Lissa whispers something into roses's ear. Rose stands up and walks over to the exit, her face in guardian mode. She pokes her head out of the door, and about 5 seconds later, sticks it back in.

"STRIGOI!" she yells.

She runs over to Lissa as I run to Christian.

Me and a couple of other guardians form a circle around the King and Queen.

"We need to get them to the church!" I yell to rose.

"I'm on it!" she screams back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! just wanted to say that this is a fight scene so... BLOOD AND GORE AND STUFF!**

Rose POV

I grab Lissa's hand and run. We make it to the church on time. Christian is just entering when a heap of strigoi corner me and Dimitri. I grab out my stake and slice at the nearest strigoi's head. He screams in pain, his hands going to his face. I have an opening to his chest. I thrust my stake in and side kick the nearest strigoi at the same time. 1 down, 5 to go.

We go through the strigoi's, mercilessly. I stake my nearest one in the stomach and rip my stake upwards, blood pours from his stomach. I reach his heart and jam the stake upwards.

I look up at Dimirti. We both turn to walk into the church. I should have checked behind me.

I get knocked in the head by a metal pole. I reel downwards, The world is spinning in stars.

"Roza!" Dimitri cries.

I see Lissa run out of the church.

"Rose!" She screams.

Dimitri stakes the strigoi that hit me and runs to me, cradling my head with his hands.

I feel my forehead get warm. I have a huge gash across my face, and blood is pouring from it.

Dimitri looks at me with sad eyes, holding me close.

Lissa is still on the medicine, so she can't heal me. Dimitri carries me to the Hospital. I get laid in a bed and I see the outline of my vision start to blacken. I reach up and hold Dimitri's hand.

"Roza..." was all I hear before I loose all consciousness.


End file.
